


Partir pour mieux revenir

by Garance



Series: Fairyshot [5]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Old work, Self-Reflection
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 18:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14526087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Gajeel se sent pitoyable après l'événement Tartaros.





	Partir pour mieux revenir

Partir pour mieux revenir

  
Putain... J'ai été pitoyable... Il a fallu que Levy me sauve... D'ailleurs, pourquoi elle m'a embrassé... Elle aurait pu juste utiliser sa magie... Même si elle m'a quand même sauvé la vie... Je lui serais éternellement reconnaissant... Peut-être pas éternellement, mais sans elle, je serais plus là aujourd'hui... Waouh ! Je ne me pensais pas pessimiste ! Même si j'ai été pathétique... Je me sens nul, je suis sûr que les autres le sont aussi mais le cachent aussi... Il faut que je devienne plus fort, beaucoup plus fort ! Plus que la salamandre, Ice Boy, la démone, Titania, et l'électrifié ! Et quand je reviendrai, on sera tous réunis, ceux de Fairy Tail ! Allez, faut y aller !

À plus...

Fairy Tail...

  
Fin


End file.
